KiKasa Week
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Kasamatsu x Kise power ! Ma participation à la KiKasa Week qui se tient du 1er au 7 Juillet : série de 7 one-shots, un par jour pour un thème différent. Septième jour : Porter les vêtements de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Oui, me revoilà après trois semaines consécutives d'épreuves de bac... je reprends donc du service en ce début de vacances en attendant les résultats x)

Pourquoi le titre "KiKasa week ?"

Je traînais sur tumblr entre deux épreuves, et j'ai vu que des blogs proposaient qu'il y ait une semaine dédiée au couple Kasamatsu x Kise, semaine qui durerait du 1er au 7 Juillet, qui serait donc une semaine en plus de leurs "jours", qui sont, je le rappelle, le 7 Avril (7/4) ou le 4 Juillet (4/7). [Personnellement j'aime bien utiliser les deux jours x)] Je me suis dit que j'allais participer à ma manière, soit en postant un one-shot par jour durant cette semaine là :) C'est un défi pour moi, parce que j'avoue être une auteure qui a besoin d'énormément de motivation pour écrire, bien qu'ayant toutes les histoires d'ores et déjà prêtes dans ma tête... Mais bon, un défi sur mon OTP, je ne dis pas non ! Je ferai de mon mieux !

Un blog suggérait des thèmes, que j'ai gardé pour chaque one-shot de cette semaine. [oui, c'est plus simple une fois qu'il y a l'idée directrice... non, je ne suis pas flemmarde, ce n'est pas vrai ! O.O"] Voici donc la liste des dits thèmes :

Jour 1 : **First impressions**\**_Premières impressions_** / Jour 2 : **Being possessive**\_**Être possessif**_ / Jour 3 : **First kiss**\_**Premier baiser**_ / Jour 4 : **Doing something together**\_**Faire quelque chose ensemble**_ / Jour 5 : **Graduation**\**_Remise des diplômes_** / Jour 6 : **Alternative** **universe**\_**Univers** **Alternatif**_ / Jour 7 : **Wearing each other's clothes**\_**Porter les vêtements de l'autre**_

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basket appartient à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, je ne possède que les intrigues des fanfictions.

Note concernant le premier one-shot : spoilers/références du/au chapitre 192.

C'est parti pour le premier jour de la KiKasa week ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Jour 1 : Premières impressions

Kise Ryôta avait cette aura du collégien qui débarque au lycée et qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde. Par ailleurs, tout semblait briller chez lui : à commencer par ses yeux marron noisette, ses cheveux blonds, son corps entier... De ce fait, l'aura qui émanait de son corps était elle aussi étincelante. Un jeune poudre-aux-yeux. Kasamatsu avait une idée de ce qu'il valait en tant que basketteur : après tout, tout le basket lycéen avait entendu parler de la Génération Miracle, et les cinq lycées qui avaient eu la chance de les recruter étaient jalousés par tous les autres. Par contre, le brun n'avait aucune idée de la personnalité de Kise. Il s'était donc préparé, mentalement, à ce qu'un joueur de la Génération Miracle soit égocentrique, et certainement vantard.

Kasamatsu Yukio avait cette aura du capitaine responsable, sûr de lui, et fiable. Il était de taille moyenne pour un joueur de basket, mais ce qui avait retenu l'attention de Kise, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux oscillant entre le gris acier et le bleu, conférant au brun un regard profond, et quelque peu froid. Par ailleurs, il semblait réagir au quart de tour au moindre problème, au moindre obstacle qui se dressait devant lui. Kise en avait fait la douloureuse expérience en se retrouvant frappé dès sa présentation. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en allant à Kaijô, et s'était imaginé qu'au mieux, l'équipe s'inclinerait devant son talent. Néanmoins, avec Kasamatsu Yukio à sa tête, Ryôta avait vite compris que Kaijô ne céderait pas.

_« Je n'aime pas vraiment ces formalités... Qu'y a t-il de si bien dans le fait d'être né un ou deux ans avant ? Et puis, en ce qui concerne le basket, je suis dans doute meilleur que toi, pas vrai ? »_

Le traitement de sa nouvelle équipe ne lui avait plu que moyennement. On ne traitait pas ainsi un kôhai tout juste arrivé, qui plus est enthousiaste et surdoué ! Kise avait mis de côté les remarques intérieures sur les yeux de son capitaine, et l'avait fixé. Celui-ci ne s'était néanmoins pas départi de son attitude, et n'avait pas baissé les yeux.

_« Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a de si bien là-dedans. Avant même que tu ne prennes en compte le fait d'être bon ou mauvais, ici, c'est le club de basket-ball de Kaijô. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes nés plus tôt. Les deuxième et les troisièmes années ont travaillé dur dans cette équipe plus longtemps que toi : je suis en train de te dire d'avoir du respect pour cette expérience. Peu importe si tu es de la « Génération Miracle » ou d'autre part. Maintenant, tu es un première année à Kaijô, et je suis ton aîné, le capitaine Kasamatsu Yukio. Quelque chose à y redire ? »_

Le capitaine des Élites Bleues, après que Kise se soit présenté et se soit fait envoyé par terre, avait senti le mal de tête arriver. Cet ancien membre de la Génération Miracle était bel et bien égocentrique, et fatiguant, de surplus. Alors il avait improvisé un petit discours sur la hiérarchie de Kaijô, discours qui lui avait valu de nombreuses remarques et des taquineries venant de ses coéquipiers les plus proches. Il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il allait tenir une année entière à essayer de le supporter. De son côté, Kise pleurait déjà intérieurement. Il ne pourrait pas tenir une année à se faire martyriser par son sempai. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller à Seirin avec Kurokocchi.

Mais ces premières impressions appartenaient désormais au passé. Pas que Kise se soit transformé en autre chose qu'en aimant à filles au fil du temps, ou que Kasamatsu soit devenu un sempai adorable, mais ils avaient réussi tous deux à surmonter les tensions que cette première rencontre avait érigé. Et chacun savait, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient pour s'embrasser doucement au milieu des autres couples du bal de promo de Kaijô, qu'il n'échangerait l'autre pour rien au monde.

_À demain..._

* * *

Ne vous attendez à rien d'extraordinaire venant de moi xD Les OS seront tous très courts, à peu près de cette longueur là. Je m'amuse juste à écrire sur mon petit couple préféré :3 Let's enjoy together ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

C'est parti pour le deuxième jour de la KiKasa week ! Le thème du jour est : être possessif

Notes concernant le deuxième one-shot : basé sur l'idée officielle que le genre de filles de Kise est "celles qui ne le retiendraient pas". Désolée de la traduction, le terme anglais est plus parlant : " one who wouldn't tie him down". 

* * *

Jour 2 : Être possessif

Kasamatsu savait que Kise n'aimait pas les gens possessifs. Enfin, tout du moins, ceux qui le retenaient trop. Alors, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop possessif, tâche qui requerrait un effort presque surhumain. Le brun savait, par ailleurs, qu'en ayant un top model comme petit ami – et ce fait l'étonnait toujours autant – il devait s'attendre à ce que tout le monde lui saute dessus, filles comme garçons, et que certains aillent même jusqu'à le draguer. Il savait que Ryôta apparaîtrait dans les magazines people et que toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient sur lui, ainsi que toutes sortes de clichés truqués. Mais parfois, c'était trop dur.

- Kasamatsu-sempai !

Le susnommé se retourna à l'appel de son nom, et, sans surprise, vit Kise accourir vers lui.

- Bonjour, répondit le capitaine d'un ton neutre, attendant que son kôhai vienne à ses côtés.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et se retint de l'embrasser du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cour du lycée. Son aîné ne put finalement empêcher un sourire attendri d'étirer ses lèvres à son tour, et tous deux se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Yukio allait d'ailleurs ouvrir la bouche lorsque des cris l'interrompirent : les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir, avec horreur pour l'un, et surprise pour l'autre, une quinzaine de filles se diriger vers eux d'un pas plus que décidé. Kasamatsu, sentant un sentiment inconfortable monter en lui, s'éloigna prestement, marmonnant une demi-excuse à son petit ami. Kise regarda d'un côté ses fans, et de l'autre son copain, et une expression peinée recouvrit son visage.

- Kasamatsu-sempai ! hurla t-il à l'attention de son coéquipier alors que ses fans l'entouraient.

Par chance, ce dernier se retourna à demi. Retenant un cri de joie, Kise articula silencieusement « je t'aime », accompagnant sa déclaration d'un clin d'oeil. Yukio rougit violemment, et, agitant misérablement une main pour montrer qu'il avait compris, se tourna à nouveau avant de marcher en direction de la porte donnant sur le bâtiment des terminales.

**~YuRyô~**

Je le veux pour moi seul. Après l'entraînement du club, c'est en quelque sorte avec cette idée passant en boucle dans son esprit que Kasamatsu plaqua un Kise torse nu contre son casier, et l'embrassa sans même se soucier de savoir si le blond allait répondre à son baiser ou non. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, l'as s'abandonna à l'étreinte forcée de son aîné, et consentit à ouvrir la bouche pour permettre à la langue qui ne cessait de passer sur ses lèvres de rejoindre la sienne. Leur baiser se prolongea, puis Yukio le rompit pour continuer à poser ses lèvres sur la nuque du plus jeune. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au lobe d'oreille percé, qu'il mordilla. Les mains du top model glissèrent autour de sa taille, les rapprochant. Celles du capitaine étaient toujours contre l'abdomen de son vis-à-vis, poings fermés.

Après un nouveau baiser qui tenait plus du rapprochement confus de leurs lèvres que de l'échange amoureux partagé, Kasamatsu sembla se calmer. Haletant, il passa ses mains autour des épaules de Kise, et baissa le regard. Le blond attendit patiemment : il sentait que son petit ami n'était pas dans son état normal, et avait préféré le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait avant d'intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? souffla t-il, posant un baiser sur les cheveux noir corbeau de son copain.

- … Je t'aime. Mais... je... j'ai l'impression d'en vouloir trop. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sociable, et que tout le monde t'aborde naturellement, mais je... je voudrais ton attention. Je déteste ce sentiment, mais je te voudrais pour moi tout seul... !

Ryôta resta un instant sans savoir quoi dire devant cette soudaine révélation. Depuis qu'ils formaient un couple, Kasamatsu ne lui était jamais apparu comme possessif. Il avait au contraire un côté très altruiste, et respectait toujours l'espace vital de Kise, ainsi que ses sentiments. Il initiait très rarement les choses, de peur de brusquer leur rythme, et préférait laisser ce rôle à Ryôta. C'était presque amusant de voir comment le leader sur le court n'était pas forcément un leader dans d'autres aspects de sa vie.

L'as se reprit bien vite : il ne pouvait pas laisser son capitaine dans cet état là.

- Yukio, murmura t-il du ton le plus tendre qu'il pouvait, faisant descendre une main jusqu'au visage baissé de son vis-à-vis.

Le brun releva un peu la tête. Le dossard 7 lui sourit, rassurant, et l'encourageant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne te trouve pas possessif. Bien au contraire, tu mets toujours une certaine distance entre nous, parce que tu ne veux pas m'étouffer. Mais tu ne m'étouffes absolument pas, tu sais ? Que tu prennes l'initiative des fois, ou que tu veuilles clamer que je sois tien, rien de tout ça ne me gêne. Tu ne fais pas partie des gens qui me retiennent trop : tu es mon précieux petit ami, et toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre a le droit d'être possessif avec moi, d'accord ?

Kise, content de lui, conclut sa déclaration en se penchant et en posant ses lèvres en un baiser léger sur celles de son amoureux. Celui-ci reprit doucement contenance, et se contenta d'appuyer sa bouche contre celle du beau jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Pardon, parvint à articuler Yukio dans son oreille, collé à lui. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit Ryôta, lui caressant le dos.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Kise sous ce dernier, et que le blond lui murmurait à l'oreille sans s'arrêter « je t'aime, je suis tout à toi, je t'appartiens » tout en ondulant des hanches, Kasamatsu comprit qu'il réfléchissait trop, et que son amant tenait à lui tout comme il tenait à son amant.

_À demain..._

* * *

On continue, on continue... j'aime bien celui-là. J'hésitais entre un Kise possessif et un Kasamatsu possessif, et finalement, comme j'ai des idées pour un Kise possessif dans d'autres histoires, je suis restée sur Kasamatsu. Yu-kun, tu es tellement adorable ! *fangirl* Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je n'ai toujours pas écrit le troisième OS...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ~ Voici le troisième one-shot de cette KiKasa week, sur le thème "Premier baiser" !

Notes concernant le troisième one-shot : allons au karaoké ! La chanson utilisée est le seul et unique duo de Kasamatsu et Kise sorti à ce jour, All for win ! Il est sorti sur le dernier CD de chara songs de Kise ~ KiKasa powa ! 

"_All for win_" : Kise

"**All for win**" : Kasamatsu

"_**All for win**_" : Kise & Kasamatsu

* * *

Jour 3 : Premier baiser

C'était devenu une habitude d'aller au karaoké entre starting members de Kaijô. C'était leur petite activité du vendredi soir, leur temps libre commun durant lequel ils s'amusaient tous ensemble, se vannant gentiment sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Selon les jours, c'était l'un d'entre eux cinq qui passait à la casserole. Au début de l'année, c'était toujours Kise dont les autres se moquaient, pour « forger son caractère ». Le top model avait beau couiner et pleurer, ses sempais ne relâchaient pas la pression une seule seconde. À un moment, il avait même pensé à cesser de venir, ce à quoi Kasamatsu et Moriyama lui avaient répondu, sourire sadique caché derrière leurs visages neutres, qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de changer de lycée. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait, le blond avait commencé à prendre plaisir à partager la vie de ses aînés en dehors du temps de l'école. Plus précisément, il avait commencé à apprécier bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait le capitaine de l'équipe. Après quelques mois d'hésitation et d'approches maladroites des deux côtés, tous deux avaient enfin fini par confesser leurs sentiments, et commencé une relation de couple. Relation qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas restée secrète très longtemps, tout du moins pour leur équipe. Cela dit, ils n'étaient pas un couple qui s'affichait vraiment en public, et même ceux que l'idée d'un couple de garçons dérangeait n'étaient pas embarrassés. Enfin, les autres n'étaient pas une raison valable pour priver l'autre d'affection. Du moins, ça, c'était l'avis de Kise.

Ce vendredi soir là, le blond passa, aucunement gêné, une main à la taille de son petit ami de deux mois déjà, alors que tous deux étaient assis à côté à écouter Moriyama et Kobori chanter ensemble. Le petit ami en question lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un petit sourire, resserrant son étreinte. Kasamatsu semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde, ou alors peut-être était-il dans une période plus affective que d'habitude, car il laissa Kise faire, et colla même sa jambe à celle du mannequin, sous la table. La chanson des deux terminales se finit, et le dragueur de Kaijô se retourna presque immédiatement vers le seul couple de la salle, qui venait de se prendre timidement la main.

- Kasamatsu, Kise, c'est à vous !

Ryôta, qui était en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Yukio, s'interrompit et se redressa brusquement.

- Tu veux qu'on chante ensemble ? demanda le leader, pas très sûr de la pertinence de cette idée.

- Hm ! Vos voix devraient bien s'accorder, pas vrai Kise ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas...

Le dossard 4 se retint de ne pas rire devant l'expression adorablement gênée de son copain. Ce dernier lui tenait toujours la main, et elles commençaient à devenir un peu moites.

- On peut essayer ? concéda le plus jeune devant les regards impatients de ses sempais.

Il se tourna vers son capitaine, et fut agréablement surpris de voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le brun pressa brièvement sa main avant de l'embrasser sur le front, murmurant un « faisons de notre mieux ». Ignorant son visage qui chauffait horriblement, et les commentaires de Moriyama, le small forward essaya de se concentrer sur son amoureux, dont le visage avait lui aussi rosi, et sur l'écran du karaoké.

Chacun d'entre eux se saisit d'un micro, et la chanson commença. Kise se concentra cette fois-ci entièrement sur l'écran, et ouvrit la bouche dès que les premières paroles, qu'il devait chanter, apparurent.

_Kokoro ni yakitsuita hajimete no kuyashisa ga  
Otoshite itta tsugi no chikara_

Immédiatement, Kasamatsu enchaîna, sa voix succédant à celle de Kise avec fluidité.

**Sono jisho ni fueta honmono no puraido wo shinjiteru sa**

L'ex-membre de la Génération Miracle reprit, suivi la ligne d'après par son coéquipier, avant de continuer pour une dernière ligne seul avant le refrain.

_Kono chiimu wo kataserun da_  
**Mae dake miro**  
_Jitto nante shiterarenai_

_**Jibun no ashi de iku daiji na shunkan  
Eranda koto koukai shinai zettai ni  
All for win subete wa kyou no shouri no tame ni yatte kitan daro  
Trust yourself omoi no tsuyosa miseru toki daze  
Sakenda asu wo te ni ireyou**_

Après celui-ci, Ryôta jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit ami, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. L'as sentit son propre visage se détendre, et il sourit à son tour.

Leurs voix se succédèrent encore et encore, enchaînant chaque ligne. Leurs amis se regardèrent dans le fond de la salle, et tous ne pouvaient que constater avec amusement la façon si naturelle dont leurs voix s'entremêlaient et se complétaient.

** Kekka ga dou are tada ima wa seiippai  
Ato no koto wa ore no shigoto  
**  
_Minna no ichiin de ichigan ni nareru kara dekiru purei_

**Kono chiimu wo sasaerun da**

_Kotaerun da_

**Tatoe nano wo iwareta tte**

Le couple continua avec le deuxième refrain, tous deux toujours aussi concentrés à la fois sur l'écran et sur l'autre.

_**Donna seiron yori mo honnou ni hibiku  
Oretachi no ikubeki mirai tsukamouze  
All for win hitori hitori no doryoku no hibi wo muda ni wa shinai sa  
Trust yourself tagai no sugata chanto miteta sa  
Mune wo hatte kachi ni ikou  
**_  
Il y eut un moment sans paroles chantées, et tous deux écoutèrent avec attention la partie instrumentale, se regardant malgré tout. Kise songea, alors qu'ils continuaient et que chacun chantait de courtes parties, que cette partie de la chanson était sa préférée. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se répondaient, dialogue chanté, qui les enveloppait tous les deux, et rien que tous les deux. Cette chanson allait sans doute devenir sa préférée à performer avec Kasamatsu.

_Onaji geemu wa nido to nakute_ **ii wake wa yurusarenai**

_**Subete wo kakerareru daiji na shunkan eranda koto**_

_Daijoubu _**zettai ni**_** koukai shinai kimetan da**_

Les deux derniers refrains allaient clore leur moment. Le kôhai attrapa la main libre de son sempai, et entrelaça leurs doigts avant qu'ils ne finissent. Celui-ci serra sa main en retour, et accepta avec un plaisir évident la présence étrangère dans sa paume.

_**All for win subete wa kyou no shouri no tame ni yatte kitan daro  
Trust yourself omoi no tsuyosa miseru toki daze  
Sakenda asu wo te ni ireyou**_

**_All for win hitori hitori no doryoku no hibi wo muda ni wa shinai sa_**  
**_Trust yourself tagai no sugata chanto miteta sa_**  
**_Mune wo hatte kachi ni ikou_**

Fini... Moriyama éclata de rire, imité par Hayakawa. Kobori applaudit discrètement, couvert par les exclamations de ses deux autres coéquipiers ô combien fort bruyants. Le couple, de son côté, se tourna l'un vers l'autre, posant les micros tout en se tenant toujours la main. Kasamatsu aurait bien voulu détourner le regard, car fixer si longtemps quelqu'un dans les yeux le gênait, mais les orbes marrons de Kise brillaient tellement fort qu'il ne se sentit pas capable de briser le contact visuel. Il y eut comme un déclic, au milieu de l'atmosphère festive, et ils sentirent leurs corps se rapprocher d'eux-mêmes. Leurs mains se laissèrent, celles du plus petit trouvant assez naturellement leur position autour de la nuque du plus grand, et celles de ce dernier se glissant dans le dos de son vis-à-vis. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent à leur tour. Yukio inclina son visage vers la gauche, et ferma les yeux. Ryôta opta quant à lui pour une inclinaison vers la droite afin que leurs nez ne se rencontrent pas, et abaissa lui aussi les paupières. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent, et le monde disparut autour d'eux. Ils prolongèrent le contact une dizaine de secondes, puis se séparèrent. Kasamatsu savait que s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à admirer son petit ami, il se serait fait un plaisir de rompre leur étreinte et d'aller frapper Yoshitaka. Au lieu de ça, il préféra opter pour un second baiser, ce à quoi Kise obtempéra avec plaisir.

- Je crois que c'était le moment parfait pour notre premier baiser, souffla Kise contre les lèvres de son petit ami alors qu'ils se réinstallaient sur les banquettes du karaoké.

- Et pour fêter nos deux mois par la même occasion ? répondit Kasamatsu, pressant sa bouche un peu plus fort contre celle de son beau blond.

- Totalement, chéri ~

- Tu es fier de toi ? soupira Kobori, jetant un regard dépité à son voisin. Maintenant, ils ne vont faire que se tripoter à longueur de temps...

- Mô, Kôji ~ Ils n'en seraient jamais arrivés là sans mon intervention, voyons ! Je suis celui qu'il leur faut pour progresser dans leur couple !

- Mo(r)iyama-sempai, je pense qu'i(l)s n'ont pas besoin de toi... et tu n'as même pas de copine de toute façon, comment est-ce que tu pou(r)(r)ais (l)eu(r) donner des conseils ?

_À demain..._

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui mettent en favori, suivent et commentent cette histoire ! Je suis contente que des lecteurs francophones apprécient eux aussi ce couple... ! Je répondrai aux reviews bientôt... promis !


	4. Chapter 4

Jour 4 !

Alors pour certains et certaines aujourd'hui, c'était un jour un peu spécial : le jour des résultats du bac ! Je faisais partie des terminale attendant ces fameux résultats, et... j'ai effectivement eu mon bac littéraire, avec une mention très bien à la clef ! Donc je suis plutôt heureuse... *u*

Sur ce, voici le quatrième one-shot de la KiKasa week ! Notes concernant le quatrième one-shot : Rating M pour allusions sexuelles.

* * *

Jour 4 : Faire quelque chose ensemble

Kasamatsu venait de faire passer son Tee-shirt par-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Sans prendre le temps de passer une main dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau encore ébouriffés, il haussa un sourcil, curieux.

- Ryôta ? demanda t-il à travers la porte, enlevant au passage son boxer.

- Yukio, je peux prendre un bain avec toi ?

Ce dernier se figea, analysant la question dans son esprit sous tous les angles possibles.

- … Oui, bien sûr... fut finalement sa réponse.

Le brun fit coulisser le verrou et ouvrit, révélant un Kise encore entièrement habillé, sa serviette de toilette au bras, et un sourire ridiculement grand scotché sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui justifie cette intrusion ? demanda le plus âgé, sourcils toujours haussés.

- Une soudaine envie ? J'avais envie qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble !

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma : parfois, il n'essayait même plus de suivre la logique – s'il y en avait une – du raisonnement de son as. Il hocha la tête, puis laissa son petit ami entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui. Sentant un regard scrutateur sur son dos, le dossard 4 se retourna entièrement.

- Un souci ?

Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres devant le regard d'ores et déjà passionné de Ryôta, qui reluquait sans aucune gêne son corps nu. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se voyaient jamais nus, mais il fallait avouer que certaines situations avaient des conséquences plus intéressantes que d'autres. En l'occurrence, il était clair que le plus jeune se retenait de sauter sur son aîné afin de l'enlacer dans un câlin amoureux dévastateur. Kasamatsu, satisfait de son petit effet, présenta de nouveau son dos à son aimé, commençant à faire couler de l'eau chaude pour le bain. Kise vint par derrière, passant ses mains autour de la taille dénudée de son petit ami, avant de l'attirer contre son torse encore habillé. Le blond posa une série de baisers sur les épaules halées, avant de descendre sa bouche sur les omoplates. Il finit par un coup de langue à la base de la colonne vertébrale pour ensuite remonter le long de celle-ci, et laissa ses mains vagabonder dans un geste sensuel sur les fesses de son amant. Yukio se laissa câliner, laissant savoir à Ryôta quels gestes lui faisaient le plus d'effet par de petits gémissements. Le brun se retourna de nouveau, et embrassa son amoureux, joignant leurs langues à travers leurs bouches ouvertes.

Enfin, le leader de Kaijô parvint à s'arracher de l'étreinte passionnée, et se glissa dans le bain chaud. L'as ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'eau d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée parfumée. Kise s'assit dos contre une paroi, et Kasamatsu vint entre ses jambes écartées, collant leurs torses. Leurs mains respectives courraient le long de leurs corps nus, appréciant les courbes propres à leurs musculatures. L'air se remplissait de leurs gémissements et halètements, et des discrets clapotis que provoquaient leurs gestes un peu brusques. Enfin, le plus âgé se décida à grimper sur les jambes de son vis-à-vis, rapprochant leurs deux bassins et leurs bas-ventres.

- Sempai... souffla le plus jeune contre les lèvres du susnommé, à bout de souffle.

- Ryôta... gémit en retour son aîné avant de le faire taire d'un baiser, glissant ses mains dans les mèches blondes mouillées et plaquées en arrière.

Le brun sursauta soudainement en sentant une des mains de son amant se saisir de leurs deux virilités, les amenant l'une à l'autre afin d'y appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient. De surcroît, un doigt vint aussi titiller son entrée, la massant avec attention. Il soupira de plaisir, et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte passionnée de son blond, qui n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

**~YuRyô~**

- Je ne sais pas si je te laisserai prendre d'autres bains avec moi, commenta Kasamatsu d'une voix nonchalante, installé confortablement sur la banquette de leur salon. Kise le regarda, s'interrompant dans sa lecture.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Baka, sourit Yukio, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, mais ne répondant pas à la question.

- Sempaaaaaai, je ne comprends paaaaaas...

_À demain..._

* * *

Très court, je n'ai que très peu de temps à moi pour écrire en ce moment... Hu. Je ne promets pas d'OS pour demain, je serai très occupée toute la journée.

Aussi, attendez vous au chapitre 6 dimanche soir, je ne pourrai pas écrire avant. Sur ce, bonnes vacances !


	5. Chapter 5

Jour 5, everybody !

Bon, je profite d'un moment à moi pour poster rapidement... comme je le précisais hier, je ne posterai le chapitre de demain que tard le soir :)

Sinon, hier, c'était le jour du KasaKise (4/7)... mais j'étais tellement en mode résultats de bac-famille-KiKasa week que j'ai complètement zappé... Je m'en veux xD Ce n'est que lorsqu'à minuit j'ai regardé l'heure que je me suis rendue compte qu'on était déjà le 5, et que le dernier jour du KiKasa était passé... *réflexion* Non, attendez ! Il y a le KiKasa Day of Destiny ! (11/11) Bon, c'est bon, je pourrai me rattraper. (non, les fans de ce couple ne trouvent absolument pas tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour faire parler de leur OTP... nanodayo)

Notes concernant le cinquième one-shot : J'aurai bien voulu parler des plans de collocation que je me fais dans ma tête en ce qui concerne le futur des membres de Kaijô, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les placer... Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fanfic.

* * *

Jour 5 : Remise des diplômes

- Alors c'est vraiment fini, cette fois-ci... soupira Kise, s'appuyant un peu plus sur la chaise du café auquel ils s'étaient tous deux installés pour profiter d'un dernier moment ensemble en tant que sempai et kôhai. Kasamatsu acquiesça, et reprit une gorgée de sa limonade, yeux dans le vague.

Aujourd'hui, il avait reçu son diplôme de fin d'études, scellant ainsi sa dernière année en tant que lycéen de Kaijô. Aussi, cela signifiait la fin du club de basket.

Yukio ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour la future équipe de Kaijô. Bien que Hayakawa en soit le capitaine, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Nakamura, et éventuellement Kise. Certes, Mitsuhiro était... énergique, et on peinait parfois à le comprendre, mais il était motivé comme pas un, et même s'il n'était pas un leader né, il enflammait ses coéquipiers de par son enthousiasme bien à lui. Enfin, il enflammait surtout les recrues les plus jeunes et encore inexpérimentées : quand Kasamatsu et les autres troisièmes années étaient encore là, il leur tapait surtout sur les nerfs, ou les fatiguait. Et puis, il y avait Kise. Le bachelier était persuadé que son petit ami serait encore l'atout majeur de leur équipe, et l'as des Élites Bleues, à n'en pas douter. Il avait le talent pour, et son charisme n'était pas négligeable.

Sur le plan des sentiments, Kasamatsu n'était pas si sûr de lui, que ce soit la relation amoureuse qu'il partageait avec Ryôta, ou ses liens familiaux. Sa famille avait accepté avec plus ou moins de réticence cette relation homosexuelle : à vrai dire, ses petites sœurs adoraient d'ores et déjà Kise, et sa mère était elle aussi sous son charme. Son père avait grommelé, mais le blond était finalement toujours le bienvenu chez eux. Le brun était intérieurement tellement soulagé de voir que ses parents ne s'opposaient pas à ce qu'ils soient ensemble... De temps à autre, Kise lui volait un baiser dans le salon pendant une conversation, ou encore, ils se câlinaient lorsqu'ils regardaient un film tous ensemble : c'était le genre de petits gestes affectifs normaux dans leur couple, mais nécessaires, à leurs yeux, et que les parents n'aient rien à y redire était un poids de moins.

Certes, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, et ne se connaissaient même pas depuis longtemps, mais tous deux sentaient une étincelle, un courant passer entre eux. Ils étaient jeunes, mais leur amour pouvait encore grandir, se développer, s'approfondir, jusqu'à devenir un lien fort et sincère.

Sur ces pensées optimistes, l'ancien capitaine de Kaijô fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Kise, et la prit. Le blond sortit à son tour de sa transe, et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son aîné. Ce dernier attira la main de Ryôta vers lui, et, quand elle fut suffisamment proche, en embrassa le dos. L'ex-membre de la Génération Miracle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et balbutia une phrase sans sens, sous le regard amusé de son petit ami.

- Le lycée est fini, mais... notre relation ne fait que commencer, tu ne crois pas ?

Kise ne trouva en lui pas la force de dégager sa main de celle du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et, toujours rose, geint quelque chose comme « Sempai, ce n'est pas juste... ». Le brun eut un petit rire, et lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ?

L'as de Kaijô ne résista pas, et le duo rentra main dans la main, balayant l'incertitude qu'apportaient les journées de remise des diplômes.

_À demain..._

* * *

Fluff power, KasaKise power !


	6. Chapter 6

Hey !

Bon, finalement, il s'avère que j'aurai pu poster plus tôt, mais je poste tout de même très tard... Ahem... Oublions ? Comme d'hab, même si je ne le dis pas à chaque début de chapitre, je le pense, merci à ceux qui review/suivent/mettent en favoris, ça me rend très heureuse de voir qu'on est plusieurs à aimer ce couple ! (non, je ne remercierai pas d'avoir lu, puisque j'écris avant tout pour moi, et en ce qui concerne la lecture, c'est un choix que vous faites que de lire mes histoires x] )

Notes concernant le sixième chapitre : Le thème était Univers Alternatif, soit un thème très très large... j'avais plusieurs idées, mais je suis finalement restée sur la première, soit... Pokémon ! Oui, ce chapitre est un crossover Kuroko's Basket x Pokémon ! *oui, je suis une gosse* Je n'ai utilisé que des Pokémon de la première génération, donc concrètement, ceux que tout le monde connaît. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sous le signe des Pokémon Eau !

* * *

Jour 6 : Univers Alternatif

Sans aucun doute, cette suite dans l'hôtel était ce qu'il leur fallait. Être dresseur et voyager sans cesse avec ses Pokémon avait son charme, mais ils étaient avant tout humains, et ressentaient eux aussi le besoin de se poser afin de refaire le plein d'énergie de temps à autre. Ce qui avait séduit le plus Kaijô dans cet hôtel était la piscine, qu'ils avaient pour eux tout seuls et leurs compagnons, puisque l'hôtel n'avait pas d'autres clients qu'eux cinq. D'un autre côté, peut-être valait-il mieux que l'hôtel n'accueille personne d'autre, ils faisaient déjà tant de bazar tout seuls...

Kasamatsu sursauta lorsqu'il se fit soudainement enlacer par derrière. Mais le rire de la personne et les mains qui lui caressaient le ventre le renseignèrent très vite sur l'identité de son « agresseur ».

- Kise, fit le brun en tournant son visage pour le voir.

- Kasamatsu, lui répondit le blond, souriant, et profitant d'ailleurs du fait que le plus âgé ait rendu ses lèvres accessibles pour s'en emparer.

Yukio se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, et laissa aussi Kise suçoter ses lèvres au passage. Ils rompirent leur baiser, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, appréciant juste le contact de leurs peaux dénudées. Mais si tous deux étaient calmes, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hayakawa et de Moriyama, qui s'étaient visiblement lancés dans une bataille d'eau monumentale au milieu de la piscine. Bien évidemment, le fait que Kaijô soit spécialisée dans les Pokémon de type Eau n'aidait en rien, et dire que l'eau volait serait un euphémisme.

- Sta(r)i ! hurla Mitsuhiro.

Le Stari balança ce qui semblait être une attaque Pistolet à Eau, propulsant un jet sur Yoshitaka qui se tenait en face.

- Poissoroy ! lança à son tour le brun aux cheveux raides.

Le Pokémon Poisson lança quand à lui une attaque Vibraqua, qui, en rencontrant le Pistolet à Eau, éclaboussa du liquide chloré partout. Il va sans dire que tous deux étaient d'ores et déjà trempés jusqu'aux os, mais rien ne semblait les arrêter. Kobori, non loin, jouait tranquillement – du moins, aussi tranquillement qu'il le pouvait – avec son Minidraco, tandis que son Hypocéan regardait d'un œil désapprobateur les deux dresseurs en maillot de bain qui se battaient au milieu de la piscine. Au moment précis où Hayakawa allait donner un ordre à son Tentacool et où Moriyama allait répliquer avec son Poissirène, un Léviator s'interposa au milieu de la surface d'eau chlorée.

- Oi, oi, vous commencez à faire n'importe quoi les mecs... soupira Kasamatsu, toujours enlacé par Kise.

Le Léviator se tourna vers Yukio, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

- Bien joué.

**~YuRyô~**

Leur pause piscine ayant eu lieu avant le repas du soir, les cinq dresseurs allèrent ensuite manger, sans quitter leurs maillots de bain. Ils s'assirent sur la terrasse la plus proche de la mer, pouvant ainsi laisser leurs Pokémon vagabonder et jouer dans l'eau. Les monstres les plus sérieux étaient ceux de Kasamatsu et de Kobori : en effet, le Léviator de Yukio était souvent celui qui interrompait les batailles futiles des autres, tandis que son Tortank était lui aussi de nature stricte. Quant au Minidraco et au Hypocéan de Kôji, ceux-ci étaient aussi éduqués et savaient se tenir. Les Pokémon des trois autres n'étaient pas spécialement indisciplinés, mais avec Kise, Moriyama et Hayakawa, ils finissaient toujours par dévier un peu du droit chemin de la conduite respectable d'un Pokémon. Le Lokhlass et l'Aquali de Ryôta étaient néanmoins très sympathiques, et aussi charismatiques que leur dresseur : où qu'ils aillent, tous trois attiraient l'attention. Le Stari et le Tentacool de Mitsuhiro étaient fort heureusement moins énergiques que leur dresseur. Enfin, Poissirène et Poissoroy, tous deux à Yoshitaka, étaient resplendissants lors des concours, et d'une nature très gentille.

Tous cinq aimaient voyager ensemble, et étaient quelque peu inséparables. Il arrivait que l'un d'entre eux quitte parfois le groupe afin de se rendre à un événement qui l'intéressait dans une autre partie de la région, mais au final, ils préféraient rester ensemble. Kasamatsu connaissait Moriyama depuis l'enfance : ils avaient ensuite été rejoints par Kobori, puis peu après par Hayakawa. Enfin, le dernier arrivé dans leur groupe était Kise, qui était, soit dit en passant, aussi le plus jeune. Lui et Yukio formaient un couple depuis déjà quelques temps, et leurs amis ne s'étaient pas opposés à cette liaison, y voyant plutôt une raison de plus de les charrier, bien que le Léviator du brun soit un argument qui poussait à la prudence. Tous admiraient la façon dont Kasamatsu avait réussi à dresser son Léviator, et ce depuis qu'il était un Magicarpe dont tout le monde se moquait. L'évolution du Poisson benêt n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et ses pouvoirs destructeurs n'étaient en aucun cas à sous-estimer. Par ailleurs, un autre Pokémon provoquait l'admiration au sein de leur équipe : le Lokhlass de Kise. La plupart des membres de Kaijô avaient opté pour des Pokémon plutôt communs, en général de type Eau. Mais Kise possédait un magnifique Lokhlass, relativement rare. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux ne trouvait de raison de le jalouser : ce qui leur importait surtout était les liens qu'ils entretenaient avec leurs propres Pokémon.

**~YuRyô~**

Après un repas fort agréable, Kise entraîna Kasamatsu sur la plage. Le brun se laissa mener par son petit ami, appréciant la façon dont leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient si aisément. Le blond ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent dans la mer, avec de l'eau leur arrivant presque à la taille, face à face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda enfin Yukio, curieux mais ne lâchant pas la main de Ryôta.

- Je voulais profiter de la vue avec toi, fut la réponse du plus jeune, qui se tourna vers la pleine lune qui illuminait le paysage, en l'occurrence, la plage et l'hôtel.

L'eau brillait de mille feux, et les étoiles se reflétaient à la surface de celle-ci, la rendant encore plus étincelante. La mer était agitée par un léger courant, et les vaguelettes venaient s'écraser sur la plage de sable fin, ornée de coquillages. Il n'y avait, par ailleurs, aucun nuage dans le ciel, et la seule présence humaine que l'on devinait était l'hôtel, entouré par un halo brumeux provoqué par les lampadaires et ses autres lumières artificielles, et, évidemment, eux deux. Kasamatsu admettait que le paysage était splendide, à ce moment-ci de la nuit.

- C'est beau, pas vrai ? souffla Kise avant de plonger son regard noisette dans celui acier de son vis-à-vis.

- Très. Mais il y a quelque chose d'au moins aussi beau.

Devant cette réponse, le regard du plus jeune se fit interrogateur. L'autre sourit, et se rapprocha de lui, délaissant sa main pour entourer le visage du blond des siennes.

- Tu es magnifique, Ryôta.

Sur ce, Kasamatsu embrassa Kise, pressant ses lèvres en un baiser simple contre celles de l'autre jeune homme. Il rompit le baiser après quelques secondes, puis recula son visage sans toutefois reculer son corps, son torse nu toujours contre celui du blond. Ryôta n'arrivait plus à formuler de pensées cohérentes en son for intérieur, trop surpris. Le regard tendre de Yukio resta sur lui, même lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, rougissant. Au bout ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il les releva, et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son amoureux.

- Merci. Je t'aime, Yukio.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se murmurant des « je t'aime » lorsque leurs bouches se séparaient, et se câlinant fort l'un l'autre. Leurs langues venaient à peine de se quitter après un énième baiser qu'une trombe d'eau leur atterrit dessus. La soudaine douche eut pour effet de les faire s'éloigner et de chercher la source de celle-ci. Très vite, Kasamatsu repéra le reste de Kaijô, non loin dans l'eau, qui s'étaient approchées mine de rien. Le ton monta – Yukio n'appréciait que moyennement que _**son**_ propre Tortank ait accepté d'utiliser Hydrocanon sur un ordre de Moriyama - mais au final, tout le monde, humains comme Pokémon, se retrouva à rire et à s'arroser, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_À demain..._

* * *

Quoi ? C'est cool Pokémon... !


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le dernier jour de la KiKasa week... ce fut une dure semaine xD C'est chaud d'écrire un OS par jour ! Surtout pour moi qui suis trèèèèès lente à faire quoi que ce soit... Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ces one-shots sans prétention autant que moi, et que vous avez passé une bonne KiKasa week. Merci d'avoir commenté, suivi, mis en favoris, quand je vois tous les mails de ff dans ma boîte, ça fait chaud au coeur :3

Notes concernant le septième chapitre : Merci infiniment à l'une de mes meilleures amies, Ninie, de m'avoir aidé à trouver une idée qui tienne la route pour ce thème ! Il fut plus compliqué que prévu, mais grâce à cette miss, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de convenable. Non, pas de Seirin, ni de GM ou de crack finalement, c'était trop xD Si tu passes par là, encore merci darling !

* * *

Jour 7 : Porter les vêtements de l'autre

Kise se fit un jour la réflexion qu'il devrait passer un de ses Tee-shirts à Kasamatsu, pour voir comment le brun serait dedans. Il y avait un côté sexy à imaginer son copain dans un haut trop grand pour lui, un haut qui lui appartiendrait, qui plus est. Lui, de son côté, pouvait difficilement piquer quelque chose à son petit ami, il était un peu trop grand pour les vêtements du capitaine. Pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé : un matin, après avoir dormi avec Yukio, il avait enfilé sans le faire exprès un boxer à ce dernier. Certes, le tissu était très moulant et Kasamatsu avait trouvé la vue intéressante - ils avaient fini par replonger sous la couette pour quelques galipettes – mais ce n'était pas le plus confortable que l'on puisse trouver.

Oui, il devrait définitivement prêter un Tee-shirt à Yukio.

**~YuRyô~**

… Certes, il s'était dit que Kasamatsu dans un Tee-shirt trop grand serait une vue sexy, mais la vue qui s'offrait à lui maintenant lui déplaisait. Ryôta se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings en voyant son petit ami enfiler le haut que lui prêtait Moriyama, remerciant ce dernier en s'habillant. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le capitaine avait oublié ses habits de rechange, et rentrer torse nu ou dans un Tee-shirt trempé de sueur n'étaient pas acceptables. Yoshitaka avait par chance un Tee-shirt en plus dans son sac, et l'avait donc passé à son ami d'enfance. Le haut était un peu trop grand, mais ces quelques centimètres en plus ne se remarquaient pas trop. En fait, le Tee-shirt lui allait même plutôt bien. Et c'était encore quelque chose qui énervait Kise.

**~YuRyô~**

- Kasamatsu, tu peux rester un instant ? demanda l'as, alors que tout le monde sortait des vestiaires. Le susnommé, sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, revint en arrière, après avoir souhaité aux autres membres de bien rentrer. Il déposa son sac, comme son petit ami avait l'air de vouloir lui parler, puis le fixa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu peux enlever ton Tee-shirt, s'il te plaît ?

Le brun le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît !

Le ton de Ryôta se fit plus insistant, et il fit un pas vers le plus âgé. Ce dernier recula, mais son dos rentra en contact avec le mur : une des mains de Kise se posa près de son visage, et l'autre descendit à sa taille, où le tissu tombait. Yukio fronça les sourcils, et tenta de repousser son vis-à-vis, qui resta immobile.

- Où est le problème avec ce Tee-shirt ? lança finalement le brun, énervé par l'attitude bornée de son kôhai.

- Il est à Moriyama-sempai, lâcha le blond, ses doigts remontant le tissu afin de pouvoir atteindre l'abdomen de son petit ami.

- … Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?! s'exclama Kasamatsu, incrédule.

- Je ne le suis pas ! Je pense juste qu'un de mes Tee-shirts t'irait mieux !

Le silence retomba entre eux. Jusqu'à que Kise laissa échapper un couinement suite au coup que son sempai lui asséna.

- Est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi idiot !? hurla le dossard 4 au numéro 7, le frappant à nouveau pour faire bonne mesure.

- Aie aie aie ! Arrête !

- Sérieusement... soupira bruyamment le leader de Kaijô, se frappant le front de la paume de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec un crétin pareil... ?

Kise, toujours à terre, baissa des yeux embués de larmes. Son amoureux ne comprenait pas. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer devant lui pour ça, ça, non. Il allait se relever, mais l'autre jeune homme s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, lui caressant le visage et l'incitant ainsi à le remonter.

- Hey, ne pleure pas, idiot.

- Je ne pleure pas...

- À d'autres. Écoute, c'est pas que je ne veux pas de ton Tee-shirt, mais Moriyama m'en a déjà prêté un. En plus, le tien serait trop grand pour moi, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me fasse arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur dans la rue ? Sans compter que tu n'aurais plus de haut non plus si tu me prêtes le tien. Ne rendons pas les choses difficiles, d'accord ?

- Mais, sempai, commença l'as, se rapprochant comme il pouvait de son copain, je... j'aurai voulu te voir dans un de mes Tee-shirts...

Kasamatsu rougit, laissant néanmoins son vis-à-vis pénétrer de plus en plus son espace vital.

-B-baka, tu as des drôles d'idées...

Ryôta finit dans ses bras, et il le câlina avec plaisir, profitant de son bisounours blond. Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent, s'embrassèrent un peu, puis quittèrent les vestiaires main dans la main.

- Si-si tu veux... commença le plus âgé, bredouillant, je peux venir chez toi ce soir...

Kise tilta sa tête sur le côté, surpris par la soudaine proposition.

- Pour quoi faire, sempai ?

- Baka ! C'est toi même qui a dit vouloir me voir dans tes vêtements !

L'as de Kaijô percuta, et un immense sourire ravi étira ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se jeta sur son aîné, l'embrassant malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la rue, bien trop heureux que son amoureux accède à sa requête farfelue.

(Un soir où il rentra fatigué d'une journée éprouvante à souhait, il trouva un Kasamatsu alangui sur son lit, portant le jersey de Kaijô imprimé d'un numéro 7, et une paire de boxers à lui. Sa fatigue disparut étonnamment vite, et plus que jamais il se félicita d'avoir formulé son souhait à voix haute à son petit ami. Car, oui, Yukio était incroyablement sexy une fois dans les vêtements de Ryôta)

_Fin._

* * *

C'est bel et bien fini pour la KiKasa week ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires, que j'espère écrire pendant ces vacances... Je suis principalement sur les fandoms de Kuroko's Basket, Haikyuu! et Ace no Diamond en ce moment :)

Encore une fois, merci, et une pensée spéciale pour **Grwn**, **Laura-067**, **Good Demon with a Red Dress** pour leurs gentils commentaires très encourageants :D


End file.
